Rare Riff
Description The Rare Riff is a green monster with three toes per foot, a violet mohawk, two pairs of ears that look like the wings of a bat, and traces of feathers on its limbs. Its has two rings on each of its feet, while its claws have one ring on each "index claw". The wings are also somewhat larger than the common counterpart's wings, and also are in pairs. The Rare Riff, like the common Riff, has a guitar monster that shares symbiotic relationship with each other, but has physical differences from the common Riff's guitar monster. It is more rectangular, with an eye at the top and a "mouth" that appears on the bottom of the guitar. It is also orange with spots like the skin of the common Riff. It's Guitar Looks Like A Tyrannosaurus rex Song Audio sample: The Rare Riff Monster's contribution to an island's song is playing an instrument resembling an electric guitar. The guitar is not actually electric, nor is it a real instrument; it is another monster that shares a symbiotic relationship with the Rare Riff. The guitar monster produces sounds matching its real-life counterpart. Breeding The Rare Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth, just like its common counterpart. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Riff: * + Cybop and Maw * + Quibble and Drumpler * + Pango and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has higher rate of success for getting a Riff instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Scups and Mammott * + T-Rox and Tweedle * + Congle and Noggin * + Pompom and Toe Jammer T-Rox and Tweedle have the shortest incubation times, giving another chance to breed the monster more quickly than any of the other 3-element + 1-element combinations. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Also, it's possible to breed a regular Riff with a Rare Riff, and the result will always be another Riff. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Riff.png|Riff|link=Riff|linktext=Riff Piney Tree.png|Piney Tree|link=Piney_Tree|linktext=Piney Tree Smunkin Patch.png|Smunkin Patch|link=Smunkin_Patch|linktext=Smunkin Patch Fuzzle Tree.png|Fuzzle Tree|link=Fuzzle_Tree|linktext=Fuzzle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Riff *Piney Tree *Smunkin Patch *Fuzzle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Riff's name originates from the term, "guitar riff ". Notes *The Facebook post about the Rare Riff's introduction proves that the Rare Riff and its guitar monster both mutually agree with each other, with the Rare Riff feeding the guitar monster while the plays it to contribute to the monster music. *It is possible that the Rare Riff and its guitar monster has both switched colour scheme as its "Rare" type. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Quad Element Monsters